


Scream

by icestorm1196



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, I have a lot of Infinity War feelings, Infinity War, also this is really fucking freeform, and there are spoilers here, i can't, just feelings, seriously, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestorm1196/pseuds/icestorm1196
Summary: Okay like...this is not a story.It is freeform.This is...very unlike anything else I have ever written, much less posted.This whole work is a spoiler for Infinity Waranyway.  once the emotions are gone i will either edit and repost this so it is good or i will take it down





	Scream

“Mr Stark, please…”

I can’t...it just keeps replaying. His voice, in my head. I wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t...I couldn’t stop it. Nothing I could do. 

He’s gone. He’s _gone_ and I watched and I did nothing. 

He blew away to nothing and he was only there because of me anyway but...did that even matter? Did it matter that he was there because of  
me or would he have gone anyway? But he was there, and he was scared and confused and I could do nothing.

I can hear his voice, in my head. Confused. Pleading. Frightened. And all I did was watch as he turned to dust.

Dust. I can’t even scream. I touch the spot where he was, where he _just_ was, where he stuttered out my name and then  
disappeared and I can’t scream, I can’t breathe and maybe there is noise beyond the heartbeat and wind in my ears but I don’t know. 

All I hear is him, my name on his lips, like I could save him. I should have saved him. 

My name, repeating on a loop now, it’s all I can hear and there is probably something happening nearby but I am stuck in that  
moment, replaying it, seeing it over and over and over and over and over

 

and over

……………..and over  
…..and over……………...and over  
……………………………………………..and over……………...and over  
………..and over  
and over………………………………………………………………………………………………..and over

 

his voice. The last time I will ever hear it. 

My fingers curl into the ground and I want to curl into the spot that was him and scream and cry and turn to dust myself and I _don’t_ why don’t I? Why me and not him? After everything, why not me? 

It should have been me.

And I don’t disappear.

And I don’t turn to dust.

And I cannot cry. Or scream.

And I will never stop hearing his voice in my head.

“Steve?”

**Author's Note:**

> probably the shortest thing i have ever read and probably won't stay up here very long.
> 
> this movie sort of broke me.
> 
> and even if I know that the dusties aren't dead, Steve and Tony don't know that and they are NOT OKAY AT ALL.
> 
> Anyway. I figured...their inner monologues are probably more or less identical right now.
> 
>  
> 
> also the formatting of this is probably broken af but i don't really care enough to try and figure it out right now.
> 
> that will either be fixed once I have actually slept or maybe never.
> 
>  
> 
> also also---anyone waiting for MGene updates still have a minute. I wrote this on my tablet real quick because it was so short but anything longer is really hard to type on this thing and also several of my keys are sort of broken which is just a hassle.  
> I need to get more money so i can buy a computer that can actually connect to wifi so I can write the damn story.


End file.
